The present invention relates to high density power supply devices, and, more particularly, to a coolant circulating system for such power devices.
For commercial applications such as electric propulsion and alternating current supplies, as well as for many military applications, high density power supply devices have been developed to meet a required combination of reduced size and high current supply capacity. For example, such power supply devices have been produced with a capacity of 8000 Watts, a supply current of 730 Amps and a volume of eighty cubic inches e.g. 4".times.4".times.5").
Typically, high density power supply devices of this type require use of stacked, layer-like modules interconnected by solder free contact assemblies or "button boards." Such contact assemblies must be retained in engagement by a compressive force applied in a direction normal to the mutually facing surfaces of the stacked modules. The individual modules are constructed of circuit card assemblies supported on opposite sides of a plate-like heat sink of heat conductive material and having internal passageways through which a liquid coolant is circulated to remove excessive heat during operation of the device.
In prior designs of such power supply devices, the coolant passageways in the respective modules were arranged in fluid communication with external coolant supply and return passages in a manifold located on one exterior side of the device. The manifold extended across the common end faces of all modules and was sealed by a gasket located between the manifold and the module end faces. To effect a sealing pressure against the gasket, the manifold was drawn against the gasket by bolts or the like extending into the material of the heat sinks of the modules. As a result, problems have occurred with the connection of the coolant supply and return manifold to the modules interfering with the compressive force by which the button boards establish electrical contact between the respective modules.